My Savior
by Sandreah
Summary: Sinthia is a semiregular teenage girl. She Goes to school, has a family, and loves being alone. After another night of her father's abusive rampage, she finds herself in a completely new world. Review Pretty Please! Much platonic love.
1. Chapter 1

The soft pitter patter of rain filled my dark bedroom. The warm feel of blood dripped down my face. Cold hatred filled my heart and tears stung at my eyes. Feet stomped down the hall and to my room. I watched the barricaded door.

"SINTHIA! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" my father's rough, but slurred words penetrated the door.

He was drunk again. It was a tradition, twice a week he would drink until he couldn't think straight and beat on some one. It had gotten much worse since my mother died, leaving me to take the beatings.

The wardrobe wobbled as his heavy fist pounded against the door. He had drunken too much tonight, nothing would stop him from coming after me. I stood. The walls spun and I nearly toppled to the ground. Pain shot through my head, forcing a few tears from my eyes.

I groped my head were my father had hit me. A large bump spanned across left half of my forehead to about half way across the side of my skull. Small shards of wood pricked my finger as I probed the wound that ran along the bump.

The wardrobe's doors swung wide as my father pounded against the door again, using his shoulder most likely. The mirror that hung on the inside reflected my grotesque image. My usually silky auburn hair was tangled and bloody. The entire left side of my face was covered in blood except for were the tears had fallen. Blood stained my powder blue dress.

The wardrobe tipped slightly but settled back in its place. It wouldn't be long before he actually got in.

I moved to the window, throwing it open. The cool night's air pushed against my warm skin, and rain began to wash away some of the blood.

A loud crash filled the room. The wardrobe was on the floor and a few shards of glass glinted in the dim street lights. My father's face poked through a crack in the doors opening. It was twisted into a grimace, hatred filling his eyes. He pushed against the heavy wardrobe. Glass screeched under the pressure.

Fear rooted me to the floor. The fear was unreasonable, but there nonetheless. My escape was just a few inches away and I had plenty of time to reach it and be long gone before he could follow after me.

An arm poked through the door, then a leg. He was almost in. Something cold touched my hand, making me jump. A gentle face stared at me though the window.

The face was strangely beautiful. His eyes glinted silver and his hair was a deep gold. His facial structure was sharp yet soft at the same time.

"You must hurry," he whispered.

His long pale fingers wrapped around my hand and he pulled me through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

My feet hit the soft earth ever so gently. The man's arms were wrapped around my waist. It was slightly uncomfortable, both physically and mental. For one I had always stayed away from relationships because of my father, and for another he was freezing. The rain had weakened what little warmth my clothes would have kept in.

He released my waist but still held my hand. It was like holding a block of ice. The man pulled me into the shadows beneath the window.

Angry shouts poured from the window, and my father stuck his head out to look around. The smell of liquor drifted down to me. It was strong enough to make me wrinkle my nose.

Suddenly my father tumbled from the window, letting out a soft "oomph" as he hit the ground. He staggered at first, and then looked around. The cold man quickly placed his hand over my mouth seconds before I gasped. His hand was painfully cold against the sensitive skin of my face.

My father scanned the area his eyes sweeping past our hiding spot as if we weren't there. After a minute of looking and listening my father grumbled and headed towards the front of the house.

The man let me go completely stepping away. The rain felt warm were he had been touching me. I moved forward to thank him, and my head swam. I had lost way to much blood.

"Thank you," I whispered closing my eyes in an attempt to regain composure.

"It was the least I could do," he mumbled. I could feel him only feet away from me, the cold radiated off of him, "You have no place to stay now, do you?"

"No, I guess I don't." I hadn't thought of that. Fear trickled down my spine, spinning my head again.

"You could come with me, if you so desire," an edge of hope clung to his voice.

I smiled meekly, "sure, that would be nice."

He offered his hand smiling and I took it. My vision was beginning to go fuzzy but I fought to stay conscious. Within the next ten minutes I was gone completely. The darkness had consumed me and I couldn't go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four. Hope you are all enjoying this story. Please review.

----

I rolled over, the soft velvet covers twisting around me. The sent of roses filled my senses and pulled me from sleep. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't at home. A slight panic washed over me as I attempted to recall what had happened last night.

"Good morning, or should I say evening. It's good to see you finally up." The golden haired man stepped from one of the shadowed corners of the room and came to sit on the bed with me. "It's been what, three days now? If you hadn't been breathing I would have thought you died," he smiled at some inside joke.

"Where am I?" my voice was trembling.

"Well, you needed a place to sleep, and you agreed to come with me. So, that would mean that you are at my home."

My hand moved to my head as I recalled the events from last night. "Why did you help me?"

"Like I said, it was the least I could do," his brilliant smile left his lips and he looked away from me.

"What are you talking about; I've never even met you before last night."

"I'll explain later, perhaps, but for now you need to change and get some food in you. I was starting to wonder if you needed a food tube," the smile was back and before I knew it he was out the door.

I stood from the bed and looked around the room. I hadn't realized it but he turned on the light before he left.

"What's wrong with me, I don't even know his name and I'm sleeping in his house."

If it hadn't been for the wound on my head I would have smacked myself. In one corner of the room sat a chair, "How long had he been watching me?"

In the opposite corner stood a wardrobe, it was made of mahogany and the design of roses was etched into the doors. I walked over to it and pulled the doors open. On the doors were mirrors. I looked different from the other night. The blood had been washed away and my hair was back to its glittering wavy mass. I was still in my blood soaked blue dress and a heavy bandage had been placed were the wound was.

On the inside hung an array of clothes, everything from black tie wear to holey jeans. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red T. Oddly enough they fit perfectly. I placed the dress on the bed and walked to the door.

The man was waiting outside, "took you long enough, come on."

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Well, that's because I never told you it," he said teasingly. "My name is Kenji Makumoto, but you may call me Kenji."

"Kenji-sama," a sing-song voice called from behind us, "oh, did you bring us dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I've gotten caught up in this story. I really like this chapter. And if you know nothing of Japanese honorifics you get to find out in this chapter. HAZAH!!!! Okay, again don't own any vampyrs let alone know of any (makes me sad inside)

-----

"DINNER?"I screeched.

"She is not to be touched, am I understood. She is a guest here," Kenji glared at the small girl. She was very beautiful. Her eyes were a milky blue, and her hair curly and red. She almost looked like a porcelain doll. "Sinthia this is Tanis-san, Tanis-san you will refer to her as Sinthia-sama," Tanis' mouth dropped and anger filled her eyes.

"She's not even one of us," Kenji held up his hand to silence her.

"It does not matter, what I say goes, do you understand?" She folded her arms, but nodded, "Good, now leave us."

I watched as Tanis stomped of in the other direction. She was fuming, "What was that about?"

"Do you know anything about Japanese honorifics?" We had stopped in the middle of the hall way. I shook my head, "In Japan, people are given titles pending on there status. Teachers are sensei, senpai are used when addressing an elder. Sama is higher than san though it is basically the same this. By using Sama you are saying that they are either attractive or has a higher status than you. Thus, by having her address you as Sama it is an insult to her."

I looked at him questioningly, "What exactly are you?"

The question had obviously thrown him off, "what do you mean?"

"She asked if I was dinner and she was offended that she had to call me Sama when I'm not even one of you."

"Well aren't you observant, you needn't worry about that. I promise you, you will not be harmed," before I could ague my stomach grumbled loud enough for both of us to hear. I smiled shyly, "We can discuss this later, for now you need to eat."

We walked a little farther in silence. At the end of the hall was a stair case leading into the black unknowns. Kenji motioned for me to go forward, but I didn't budge.

"What's the matter," he looked curiously at me.

"I am not walking down a flight of stairs so dark I can't even see my hand in front of my face," he smiled at that, and then nodded.

"I suppose I will go first and you can hold on to me, if you wish of course," I bit my lip unsure of what to do. I really didn't want to touch him again. He was much to cold, but I didn't want to go into the darkness first. That was an accident waiting to happen. I nodded hesitantly.

Either he didn't realize my uncertainty or he didn't care. He grabbed my hand; a glorious smile plastered on his face, and pulled me down the steps. I fell twice and each time he was there to catch me. It was odd, he was warmer than or first encounter. It wasn't to much of a difference but enough to notice.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and Kenji flicked on a light, "Perhaps we should install another light switch at the top, huh?" Every time he smiled something made my heart skip a beat.

We were still holding hands as we entered the kitchen. The lights were dim, but at least I could see where I was going. Three men and two women were sitting at a counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ah, Kenji-sama, it's been a while. You've finally decided to grace us with your presence?" A man with curly black hair and dark blue eyes teased as we walked in. Kenji became tense next to me, a growl tricked from his lips, "So, this is your human toy," the man stood gracefully and was suddenly in front of me. I took a step back and he laughed, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sinthia, right?"

"You will address her as Sinthia-sama, Baden-chan," his laugh was deep and dark. Something about him sent chills down my back, "This human? No, I think I will not."

I looked at the others and they were all watching us with curious eyes. A loud crash brought me back to the two men. Kenji had Baden push against the wall, his long pale fingers wrapped solidly around Baden's neck. The other's had gotten from there seats and were trying to calm Kenji down.

"You will not defy my direct orders again, do you understand?" Baden just laughed. Another loud bang filled the as Kenji bashed Baden's head into the wall.

"Kenji-sama, Baden-chan, please stop this," my voice was soft but I knew they heard me. I had finally figured out what they were, and felt like slapping myself for being so stupid. "Please?" I was looking at the ground, trying to find a good reason why I shouldn't run.

Kenji had promised that I wouldn't get hurt, and I trusted him. But staying in a house filled with at least six vampires was not a smart move. I felt a cold hand lift m head upward, "I told you, call me Kenji," he was smiling again.

"I am most sorry for my behavior, please forgive me Sinthia-sama," Baden stood behind Kenji, his eyes cold. I nodded, and then he was gone. The kitchen was empty and I hadn't even realized.

I felt cool fingers gently entwine with mine as Kenji pulled me to the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please, I beg you anyone who reads this, if you can spare the time, review this. I'm not looking for priase, but constructive critism. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter.**

I watched as Kenji walked towards the fridge. I hadn't noticed before but the way he moved was so gracefully. It almost reminded me of a cat stalking its prey, "If I'm not here as a meal, why am I here?" I had stopped watching him and looked at the table.

He placed a coke and an apple in front of me, and then sat down. I looked up to meet his eyes. There was a sad look in them and he smiled at me tentatively, "You should really eat you know."

"Please, stop evading my questions, I really want to know," I couldn't look at him anymore. I felt guilty demanding something from him when he had been so generous before.

I heard him sigh, "I told you before that it was the least I could do…"

"But I don't," I started, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"I knew your mother, so to speak. When you were young your mother found me. I had been severally injured. Knowing what I was, she willingly offered her blood to me. Unfortunately I had taken too much," he stopped briefly to see my reaction, and then looked back at the table. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I watched him curiously and he began to talk again, "She didn't die right away. It was an accident, and your mother knew that. She was at peace when she died. Before she died though, she told me to protect you at all cost. I agreed, and she died. _That _is why you are here."

Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't stop them. It was his fault my mother left me. His fault that I was beaten senseless constantly. His fault that I no longer had a mother. I felt like screaming in his face, but instead I left for my room. The feel of his cold fingers wrapped around my wrist in an attempt to stop me.

"Let me go, _now_," my words came out in a hiss. I felt as though I could have torn him apart.

His grip loosened then the feel of his skin on mine was gone. I strode from the room and back up the stairs. I wasn't completely certain what room I had been in, but found it after a few mistakes. _Fifth on the left coming from the stairs,_ I thought to myself in a vain attempt to remember it.

Slamming the door behind me, I sank to the floor and began to cry. I thought of my mother, lying cold and dead on the ground. A small pool of blood behind her neck, and to puncture wounds on the skin. It was a scene I would never forget. A scene that no ten-year-old should ever see.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!!! I am very grateful for all of you that do read and want to make sure that you truely enjoy my stories, but the only way to do so is if you comment and critique it. Thank you so much and enjoy.**

**----**

I pulled my head from my hands and looked around the room. Tears were still streaming down my face when I found him. Baden was sprawled across the bed, a wicked smile in place. "You found your mother, cold and dead, and no one care. Poor pathetic human," he rolled of the bed and was in front of me before I even knew it.

I stood to face him, "Leave, now," I spat.

"I may have to take orders from Kenji, but I do not have to take orders from you," anger filled his eyes. "Your mother was weak and pathetic. I wonder how much like her you are."

Before I knew what I was doing the back of my hand flew across his face, "You no nothing of my mother!!!" I was screaming in his face.

A look of shock and anger flashed through his eyes before he wrapped his hand around my neck. His hands were warmer than Kenji's, though still inhumanly cold, "This should teach you to respect me." I tried to breath but his hand was wrapped to tightly around my neck. I felt my feet lift off the ground and slowly I began to suffocate. I kicked my legs expecting to hit the door, but it wasn't there.

"Baden-chan put her down _now_," hissed a voice behind me. I wasn't sure who it was, but I didn't really care either.

Baden looked torn between listening to the man and choking the life out of me. After a moment of contemplating he threw me into the air. I tried my best to brace myself for impact, but it was hard considering the fact that I was going in and out of consciousness. It felt like I had been soaring through the air for decades before a felt the impact. It wasn't as hard as I'd expected, in fact the landing was very soft.

I looked up into the eyes of a man I'd yet to meet. His eyes were bronze with flicks of silver in them, and his hair hung like a brown curtain around his face. His skin was pale, though not quite as pale as the rest of the vampires. There was something soft about his features as he smiled down at me.

"Are you ok?" I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded. I felt as he shifted my wait and carried me to the bed, "Is there anything I can get you?"

I swallowed many times before I could speak, "I just want to be alone." My voice was barely a whisper, but I was sure he heard me.

He nodded, "My name is Quauhtli, if you need me, just make noise." He was trying to be funny. The smile I gave him was weak, but the best I could do.

I watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Curling up into a ball I let tears seep from my eyes. I knew that crying did me no good, but it was the only thing I could do. The past few hours ran through my head, it hurt to think about it. The image of my mother's cold, dead body ran through my head again and more tears pushed their way from my eyes. I was sobbing. My throat was dry and sore. I thought about how long I would last in a house filled with vampires. I didn't think it would be too long.

After a while I felt my body give into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to the feeling that someone was watching me. The room was dark, like before and I couldn't see a thing. My throat was still sore and I knew I was going to have a bruise. I heard a squeak from the corner were the chair was, "Hello?" My voice was quiet and cracked.

"It's just me, Sinthia-sama," Kenji's voice came from the corner. "I'm going to turn on the light. Don't be frightened."

"I'm not," I lied.

I heard him chuckle before the lights flicked on. It was much too bright and I had to close my eyes before I could look at him. "Can we talk?" His voice was soft as he walked over to me.

"I don't want to talk," my voice was cracked and weak, but I glared at him hoping to get my point across.

"But you need to understand that it was an accident. Your mother died peacefully and without pain," he was looking at the dark velvet sheets as though there was something interesting on them.

"How do you know? How do you know what was going on in her head as you took her life," I spat my words at him and he winced. I had obviously struck a soft spot.

"The look on her face, she was at peace as she died. I didn't leave her side until I knew she was gone," he looked up at me, pain glistened in his eyes. "After I made my promise she smiled until she died. She embraced her death; it wasn't until later that I understood why."

The memory obviously pained him. He had taken her life and had no intention of doing so. Guilt painted his face. Part of me wanted to comfort him, but the other part was too angry. I couldn't look at him anymore. His face was too sad. Ringing my hands, I stared at the bed while I fought with myself.

"Will you forgive me?" He wrapped his cold fingers around my hand and moved closer to me. I could feel the cold radiating off of his skin.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. The look in his eyes was so sad; I didn't want him to be sad. Leaning up I pushed my lips lightly against his and something cool and wet fell on my cheek. Tears were rolling down his face.

"I thought vampires were supposed to have blood tears," I teased.

He smiled, and wiped the tears away, "That's what they say, but I guess they were wrong, huh?" The smile was sad, and it ripped at my heart.

"Why are you crying?" It hurt to watch him, but I didn't look away.

"You look so much like your mother. Every time I look at you I feel guilty," tears were falling from his eyes slowly and uncontrollably.

"Please stop crying. You'll make me cry, and then we'll look like a couple of crybabies," I joked, but in all actuality I could feel tears welding in my eyes.

I watched as he closed his eyes and wiped away the tears, "Better?"

"Yes," I smiled weakly.

He kissed my cheek before moving off the bed, "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in four days."

My stomach grumbled at the thought of food. "I suppose you have your answer," I smiled.

He laughed and his beautiful smile was back in place. I couldn't take my eyes off him when he smiled. I slid off the bed and headed towards the door where he waited.


End file.
